warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bloody Shadows/@comment-17759525-20150822164657/@comment-15560748-20150825153420
SPOILERS Prologue ~~ Yeah, so I wanted it to start out calm, and then you get her ideas and motives and stuff. I've always wondered what a murder would be like from the murderer's point of view. So Shadow seems like a "normal" cat but she's a vicious murderer on the inside. Shadow is REALLY instable, because her mother died, and Gorse helped keep the grief at bay. Shadow is an interesting cat, even to me. So she kinda plans everything out, and even if only one Clan killed her brother, she wants all four Clans to die, because they're part allies with that once Clan. xD Yeah. Your Shadow is a loving cat with Blue, while my Shadow is a bloodthirsty freak. One ~~ So Shadow is planning out her murder as it goes. She only carried the cat out of camp because she didn't want to be stuck in the camp about to kill the cat, since other cats could see her. Yeah, Shadow stalks every Clan and has managed to learn their abilities. She can climb trees, swom, sprint, and see very well in the dark. Yeah, she's a jungle cat :) She spends her moon doing regular things, and when she feels like killing, she goes through the cycle of cats. Poor ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice. Two ~~ Yeah, I wanted you guys to get a sense of her past, because then you see why she has her motives. Shadow usually can't will herself out of the flashbacks, but this was a special case (murder and all) and she randomly remembered. Yeah, I don't even know the medicine cat apprentice's name. But I feel bad that she gets such a bloody murder. The StarClan cats can't warn them, for some reason. I might explain it later. Three ~~ So Shadow is, I guess, sockpuppeting (not the internet) in a way. She's pretending she's a good cat, who can be somewhat trusted by the Clans. Yes, she's a very big pyschopath. So it was all just a dream, and Shadow somehow killed Gorse. She let her anger get the best of her, which she usually does. And she's just like "What the heck happened... did I just kill Gorse?" and it still creeps her out and stuff. She's a really complex character. Four ~~ Again, she's pretty creeped out by her "killing". It was a dream that started out as a memory-sort of thing. Because if she fell asleep it's a dream. So yeah. Shadow is patient, but only for a murder. It's kinda weird, but she somehow made sure that the WindClan deputy is all alone before killing him. It's crazy really. Oh, and the ThunderClan leader is Squirrelflight (Squirrelstar), and she wasn't exactly known for sympathy. Andremember - this is all from Shadow's POV, so some things might not be "accurate'. END SPOILERS Thanks :) I'll have to fix them, if I find them :p I am Oh, and Kudos to you for an amazing 100 themes challenge story!! <3